duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Keyword
Keywords or "keyword abilities" are words attached to rules text. Many abilities are explained in reminder text, which is recognized by being in parenthesis and italics directly following the keyword. This page is a listing of the various Keywords that creatures, spells, cross gears or castles can have or grant in the Trading Card Game. List of Keywords Breaker *Double Breaker *Triple Breaker *Quattro Breaker *Galaxy Breaker *Crew Breaker *World Breaker *Civilization Breaker Evolution *Evolution *Vortex evolution *Galaxy Vortex evolution *Mana evolution *Mana Vortex evolution *Mana Galaxy Vortex evolution *Blocker evolution *Hand evolution *Hand Vortex evolution *Graveyard evolution *Graveyard Vortex evolution *Graveyard Galaxy Vortex evolution *Super Infinite Graveyard evolution *Deck evolution *Mad Deck evolution *Super Infinite evolution *Super Infinite evolution Omega *Ultimate evolution *Ultimate evolution MAX Evergreen *Blocker file:blockericon.jpg *Power Attacker *Saver *Shield Trigger *Slayer *Speed Attacker Other *Accelerator file:accelerator.gif **Super Accelerator *Attack Chance *Blocker file:blockericon.jpg *Break Bonus file:breakbonus.gif *Center God Link *Chain **Chain Cascade **Rebirth Chain *Charger *Cyclone *Double Evolution Burst *Dragon Evade *Dragsolution *Dynamo *Escape *Eternal Omega *Fort Energy file:fortenergy.gif *Freeze **Double Freeze *Gachinko Judge *God Link *Guardman *Holy Field file:holyfield.gif *Hunting *Infinity Power Attacker *Knight Magic file:knightmagic.gif *Knightly Generation *Launcher Energy *Left God Link *Life Gate **Goal Life Gate *Link Release *Lost Prism *Mana Reburst *Marshall Touch file:marshalltouch.jpg *Metamorph file:metamorph.gif *Ninja Strike *Overdrive file:overdrive.gif *No Choice file:nochoice.gif *Power Attacker *Release **Link Release *Right God Link *Revenge Chance *Samurai Generation *Samurai Magic *Saver **Shield Saver **Ultra Saver *Shield Force file:shieldforce.gif *Shield Go *Shield Trigger file:shieldtrigger.jpg **Shield Trigger Cross *Shield Saver *Silent Skill file:silentskill.gif *Slayer *Solemn Duty file:solemnduty.gif *Soul **Holy Soul file:holysoul.gif **Magic Soul file:magicsoul.gif **Evil Soul file:evilsoul.gif **Kung Fu Soul file:kungfusoul.gif **Wild Soul file:wildsoul.gif **Bloody Soul file:bloodysoul.gif **Ultra Soul file:ultrasoul.gif *Soulshift *Soul Recall file:soulrecall.gif **Hell's Soul Recall **Annihilating Soul Recall *Space Charge file:spacecharge.gif *Speed Attacker *Stealth *Strike Back file:strikeback.gif *Survivor file:survivor.gif *Sympathy *Tap Ability file:tap.gif *Thrilling Three file:thrillingthree.gif *Turbo Rush file:turborush.gif *Wave Striker file:wavestriker.gif List of Keywords by Set Block Beginner's Block *Survivor Fighting Spirit Saga *Stealth *Charger *Turbo Rush Holy Fist Saga *Silent Skill *Wave Striker *Sympathy *Metamorph *Accelerator file:accelerator.gif *Shield Trigger Cross *Strike Back Phoenix Saga *Galaxy Vortex evolution *Dynamo *Cyclone *Fort Energy file:fortenergy.gif *Launcher Energy *Thrilling Three *Life Gate *Goal Life Gate God Saga *God Link *Tri God Link *Lost Prism *Overdrive Sengoku Saga *Samurai Generation *Samurai Magic *Knightly Generation *Knight Magic *Ninja Strike *Mana evolution *Mana Vortex evolution *Mana Galaxy Vortex evolution *Shield Force *Super Accelerator *Shield Saver Divine Evolution Saga *Soulshift *Double Evolution Burst *Blocker evolution *Hand evolution *Graveyard evolution *Deck evolution *God Slayer *Break Bonus file:breakbonus.gif *Evo Charger *Super Infinite evolution *Hand Vortex evolution *Graveyard Galaxy Vortex evolution *Ultimate evolution MAX Psychic Shock *Release *Soul Recall *Hell's Soul Recall *Marshall Touch *Chain *Chain Cascade *Holy Field *Mana Reburst *No Choice *Rebirth Chain *Annihilating Soul Recall *Freeze *Double Freeze *Solemn Duty *Graveyard Vortex evolution Episode 1 *Link Release *Space Charge *Hunting Episode 2 *Eternal Omega *Guardman *Ultra Saver *Attack Chance *Super Infinite evolution Omega Episode 3 *Center God Link *Infinity Power Attacker *Right God Link *Left God Link *Shield Go Dragon Saga *Dragon Evade *Dragsolution *Escape *Mana Arms Category:Keyword Category:Gameplay